Heart of the Matter
by sorrowful abyss
Summary: (Post S2) Skye hasn't been acting the same since the war with the Inhumans, and everyone on the team noticed it. Only Coulson and May knows what really happened on that day - how Jiaying tried to kill Skye. But the way she's been acting now worried them all. Can Coulson and the team help Skye before she completely loses herself to the rising darkness inside her?


disclaimer: don't own aos but i do own this fic  
so since i received positive reviews about this fic idea, i decided to finally post it. i was going to do it anyway because it was nagging me ever since the finale aired. so here it is! but please be reminded that since i'm writing two stories at a time, it might take me some time to update. anyway. i hope you'll enjoy it.

p.s. I was going to write about Jemma being swallowed by that big blob but I basically didn't get any clue what happened to her during the sdcc panel so I decided to keep her safe.

* * *

CHAPTER 01

HER

"This is really kind of you. You have no idea how much we appreciate the time and effort you've been putting in on bringing injured animals into our shelter." the assistant, a middle aged woman, smiled at the brunette as the younger woman handed her a cat. "A lot of people nowadays have been ignoring these poor souls in the streets, and running away from them as soon as they think they're strays."

The brunette had a small frown plastered on her face. "I guess it's because I feel connected in some ways to them. I know by experience what it's like being unwanted." she said almost a whisper, her eyes on the stray cat she found. "I guess I was just trying to save them from the cruelty of this world."

The older woman looked at the brunette sympathetically. "The animals that you brought here are now safe because of you. Some were even able to find a new home." The brunette glanced at her, and couldn't help but smile at that. "Any idea on what you want to name this one?" the assistant said as she stroked the trembling cat on her arms. "You always give such a fitting name that all the ones adopting them end up sticking with the names you give."

"I actually thought of a really funny name for that one." the girl really smiled now. "Since she won't stop shaking, I decided to call her Tremble."

The older woman smiled. "That is a funny name." she said as she took a pen and started scribbling on a piece of paper. As soon as she was done filling the form, she reached for the telephone and pressed one. "It won't take long, I think the doctor is about to be done with his other patient."

The brunette shook her head. "It's okay, I won't be staying. I just wanted to drop this girl here."

The older woman made a small pout. "Aw. But the doctor would be so glad to see you."

"I would love to stay but I have to report back to my boss." she admitted sadly.

"If that's the case."

"Take good care of Tremble, okay?" She said as she stared at the brown kitten shaking uncontrollably in the older woman's hands. "See you soon, kitty." she said and turned for the exit. But before she could even take a step, the door of the office opened and an older man wearing a white coat came out followed by a girl with a newly patched up dog.

"Ahh!" The doctor exclaimed, with a huge smile on his face. "If it isn't Daisy! Always nice to see you here."

The brunette turned slowly, and forced herself not to show other emotions besides a small smile. "Dr. Winslow." she said.

"I told you to call me Calvin." the doctor said, smiling; unknowingly causing the girl to look a bit stricken. "It's been awhile since you last paid us a visit. I thought you forgot about us, and by us I mean the other stray animals you've brought here." he teased. "So what is it this time?" he asked even though he'd already spotted the kitten.

"A cat that can't stop shaking." was all she said. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Winslow. But I can't stay any longer. Work." was her explanation before she quickly made her way out of the door.

Cal shook his head. "Ahh, that girl. Always in a hurry as soon as she sees me." he said and turned at his assistant. "Be honest. Am I scary?"

His assistant just shrugged but with a teasing smile.

Cal sighed. "Well, let's take care of that kitty, now shall we?"

* * *

"Skye should be here by now." Jemma said as she hurried to the lab, Fitz following her suit. "What's taking her so long?"

"She's probably just trying to delay the inevitable." Fitz said.

Jemma swung around to face him giving Fitz such short notice to react that their faces were almost too close, that caused them two to look at different directions. Fitz then took a step back. Jemma fake coughed to ease the sudden awkwardness between them. "Skye can't possibly have any idea about this."

"I think you made it pretty obvious the other day when you asked her about celebrating her birthday."

"Oh, please. Skye's oblivious. She barely even paid any attention when I asked her about it." Jemma said matter-of-factly.

"That's because she doesn't want to have a party."

"Come on, Leo." she said, and although that's what she'd been calling him now, it still felt a little strange to her. "This is her first time to celebrate her birthday on her real birth date after learning the truth. She must be ecstatic. I would be."

Fitz sighed. "Well, that's because you're not Skye. Every trivial matter exhilarates you."

"That's not true." Jemma grimaced as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really?" Fitz narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on his waist, challenging Jemma.

"Okay, maybe I'm too excited about this." Jemma sighed. "But how can you not be? This is Skye's first real birthday celebration!"

Fitz did nod his head at that. She did have a point. "But do you think she'll be in the mood for celebrating? She seems kind of off lately."

Jemma shrugged her shoulders. "She's probably just too focused on her search for other gifted people."

"Especially Lincoln." Fitz added.

"Don't worry. I'm sure as soon as she sees what we've done for her, her mood will immediately lighten." Jemma said with a confident smile. She glanced at her watch then but frowned when she saw the time. "Seriously, though. Where is Skye?"

* * *

As soon as the car went to a halt, Skye released a heavy sigh that she didn't know she was holding throughout the entire ride back to the base. Her hands were still on the wheel, but she hurriedly let go of it because of her arms that felt as heavy as lead. They usually felt like that when there was too much tension, a sensation that she usually sense when she was about to use her gift. A gift that Skye hasn't used since... She immediately stopped her thoughts. She wondered if the tension had anything to do with her not using it for so long.

She got out of the car but before she could even close the door, a hand immediately grabbed her and pulled her inside the base. If Skye had let her agent instinct kick in, she most probably would have pulled the person over her shoulder and pinned them to the ground. That's why she was glad to have seen Jemma's reflection on the car's window first before the scientist approached her.

"Where have you been?" Jemma exclaimed impatiently but with a smile on her face. "We've been waiting for you for hours! You should have reported back immediately!"

"Uh? Hello to you too?" Skye said, irritation audible on her voice but Jemma didn't seem to have heard it. And although Skye was a bit annoyed by Jemma suddenly dragging her around the headquarters, she was too preoccupied with the tension in her arms to even bother asking where Jemma was leading her to.

"We almost thought you decided not to come back today. But I asked Coulson to recall you back specifically today just in case you were still trailing gifted people." Jemma finished as she stopped outside of the lounge, the doors closed and the lights off.

"Why? What's today?" Skye's forehead creased at that, she was truly clueless.

Jemma looked at her funny but with a playful smile. "Good one, Skye." She smiled and pushed the doors open, then pulling Skye into the dark room.

"No. I'm serious. What's to-" but Skye wasn't able to end her sentence.

"Surprise!" people cheered the moment Jemma turned on the lights.

The entire team, even May who went on a leave, was present. All holding party poppers that they popped the moment the lights went on.

Jemma stared at Skye who was frozen as a rock, and smiled thinking that she was genuinely surprised and touched by the gesture. "Fitz said I couldn't pull it." she smiled, Fitz nodded in agreement. She wrapped her hands around Skye's waist and gave her a hug from behind. "Happy 27th birthday, Skye!" she said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now this is a first." Hunter said, but smiling. "She's speechless. I never thought I'd live to see this day to come."

"Hunter." Bobbi gave him a pointed look, causing Hunter to throw his hands up in the air.

Coulson approached Skye while holding a tiny box. "This is from everyone." he said and handed it to Skye who was as still as a rock but took the gift anyway. "Happy birthday, Skye." he said and was expecting a hug from her, but the agent didn't even smile at the gesture, she just stared at it with obvious confusion. So when Skye glanced at him and the rest of the team, Coulson couldn't hide a frown. "Skye?"

"Today..." Skye started, her voice almost a whisper. "What date is today?" she asked, everyone looked at her, surprised at the question. It was May who answered, her eyes studying Skye. "July 2nd."

"July 2nd." Skye repeated, but as soon as those words left her mouth, an image suddenly popped into her head. An image that she first had in mind when she first learned about her real birthdate. An image of her celebrating her birthday with the team, Cal and... Skye felt it. how the tension in her arms suddenly peaked at the thought of her.

May was the first one to notice it. The contents of the wine glasses swaying on the table. "Skye!" she yelled, and though she hoped for Skye to snap out of it, she only made matters worse.

"Wha-" Fitz said the moment the room started to shake. He stared at Skye who seemed to be just as shocked as them at the sudden earthquake.

"Skye?" Coulson said as he held her by her arms as if by that gesture he would be able to stop the building from shaking.

"I-" Skye trailed off, her eyes glancing at everyone. Their terrified faces only making her feel terrible. But what was worse, were the memories that were playing in her head. It was plaguing her; _she_ was plaguing her. And when she thought that those memories she had with _her_ were bad, the last image she had of _her_ , the one that she tried so desperately to forget was suddenly everywhere she looked at.

"Skye!" Coulson said as she tried to get her attention, but it was like talking to a wall. He couldn't reach Skye. Then he saw Jemma suddenly reappearing from behind Skye, a syringe in her hand. He didn't even realize that she left the room. Jemma grabbed Skye's arm.

"I'm so sorry, Skye." she whispered before she used the syringe on her friend.

Skye didn't even feel it, but she knew what Jemma did because suddenly her mind went blank and her eyelids felt heavy. But before Skye's eyes closed, the last thing she saw was the one that truly stuck in her head before everything went dark. The one thing that she thought she'd never see again: the terrified faces of her teammates.


End file.
